Fox In A Raven's Shadow
by gekkokage
Summary: The world ended, the demon reigned. The chosen one banished, the gem is saved... Trigon and his sons take over naruto's world, but he found a second chance in the DC Universe, now as a new being altogether, watch as our boy paves a road all his own. For those who don't understand the first few chaps; the recap is on ch.10. I'll go back and fix the chapters when I have time...
1. Chapter 1

**Prelude:The End (Owari)  
><strong>

The night sky held no warmth nor brilliance even though there were stars out, and the luminescent moon was tinged a dark orange as dust and smoke filtered through its gaze upon the world. As black-gray plumes billowed skyward, ash and cinder cascaded down in their stead as the land below was lit ablaze. High above the sea of flames, on a cliff face overlooking the chaotic scenery stood a boy no older than 16, blond hair falling along the length of his back in rough spikes. His attire was wrought with scorch marks and tears along its seams, yet his body seemed to be in perfect form; with not a blemish or scratch along its slender surface. His eyes however, were aglow with an familiar scarlet tinge as he surveyed the world through melancholic eyes...

'_What..what have I done?_'

Gazing down by his feet, the teen looked directly into the eyes of Sakura Haruno, his one-time friend and ally.

A cough revealed droplets of blood, and the teen realized her time was slowly grinding down, yet he glanced back to the young sage before him and laughed saying,"How...cough...could you? Why did you betray us? How...Naruto?"

'_It wasn't my intention..._'

_"_**That isn't my name, Haruno.**_"_

Another scratching cough escaped the girl's mouth as she probed the teen before her,"Nani?..Cough...cough..what are you saying Naruto?"

'_Sakura, forgive me..._'

A growl came from the other male's throat as the teenaged kunoichi found themself hauled into the air, an ever increasing amount of Killing Intent building as it was directed solely upon her,"**I said that isn't my name...you all saw me, not as a human being, but as a beast...a monster. Now, that I've given you what you feared for all these years, now I become one of you again? Foolish ningen.**"

Fighting away the tremor that cascaded down her spine, the Haruno asked,"How did it come to this? W-cough-what happened to make you this way?"

''_I am myself no longer, I'm not in control..._'

He glanced down to see a leaf hitai-ate being slipped from his person onto the ground, and with a disdainful look on his face he said,"**Honestly?...I..got tired. Tired of the stares, of the harsh words and sabotage, I grew sick of the lies...Mostly, it was cause I got sick of waiting...waiting for acknowledgment, trust, and real friends...of waiting for love.**"

Seeing the pain and bitterness in his crimson colored eyes, the rosette coughed, sighed, and said,"Seems to me that Konoha always finds a way to punish its saviors...I'm so sorry Nar-"

"**My name's not Naruto!**"

'_Sakura!...Stop!_'

A fist collided with her face, sending her body flying another few feet away as blood once more spilled upon the ashen ground. Wincing in pain, the jade-eyed girl felt herself being lifted once again, looking into blazing red orbs of malice. Coughing up blood into the blonde's face, she weakly managed to mumble out her thought.

"T-th-en what do I call you?"

'_Alone..A goner...Forgotten..A...Monster..._'

A sneer filled with cruelty and madness filled the teens countenance as he answered over-cheerfully,"**You can call me Kyuubi! That's what I've been called since the day I was born...the day my father gave away my humanity.**"

Shock adorned her features as Sakura's eyes flew wide, her body began convulsing as she pushed one sentence out of her lips,"Wha-t h-happened t-t-t-t-to you?"

Shaking his head, the manic gleam was swallowed by a somewhat enraged and hateful one as her answer came solemnly to her ears...

'_Simple. I had my eyes opened, and, _**I got tired of being the hero.**"

* * *

><p><em>Sakura...There was nothing I could do...Please, forgive me...<br>_

_**"Oh, this is rich! You being forced to watch yourself kill the one whom meant the most to you...and in my name! I gotta say, ningen, this demon is my kind of fighter."**_

Bound in heavy chains to the floor, one blonde knelt before a cage of bronze that was held closed by merely a piece of paper with the kanji for seal present upon it. The male spoke not once to the voice from earlier, the only sound pervading their silence was the dripping of water within their sepia-colored vicinity.

_** "Aww, what's a matter? You can't be broken yet, we have soo much more mayhem to cause! Ahh, seems like our guest has returned."**_

A distortion in the scenery was created as a black void appeared, tinged with red, this light warped the overall color of the room they were presently in to a rust-like hue. And from its depths stepped out their 'guest'. Dark skin in a shade of mocha, with clothing not unlike what most civilians would wear; a mauve hoodie with a black t-shirt underneath, a pair of greyish jeans upon his legs, and a pair of solid black gym shoes. All in all, he looked like a normal person, if it weren't for the four pairs of pupil-less scarlet glowing eyes shining into the discolored darkness.

As they stepped into the ankle-deep waters, they spoke,"Well, now that the fun parts over, are you ready to help? If not, I may have to go and find that grandmother of yours, I'm sure she'll be even more fun than that Sakura girl."

If one could place the voice, it would be melodic, even if in a gravely sounding tone. The blonde merely brought his gaze around to face his newest entrant, dead eyes glazed over in numbness from wounds as internal as they were external. His mouth formed only to breath out one word as his countenance remained a blank portrait.

"Why?"

The being cocked his head to the side before walking forward. Standing above the teen, he lowered himself to eye level before he cupped his chin and stared into his face. His voice now laced with a steely edge to it,"Why...Why? Because of who I am, who my father is, and most importantly because it was fun! I was created to sow rage into the world, and you were just an easy target, I had no idea that you housed a such a malignant energy within you though! I feel like I hit the lottery!"

A monotone drawl came from the blonde as he asked another question,"Why...do you want kyuubi free? Aren't you with Akatsuki, aren't your goals the same?"

"No, that pathetic excuse for a group was merely a ruse to herald my fathers coming. Now, again with the why..It's because I like this fox! His power alone is rival to my father's, and I can't let such a magnificently malevolent being such as this fall to such low regards because of the likes of you...so, take care of the seal, and I promise to release you from this nightmare. That is my word as Wrath."

A nod was his answer as the chains faded from existence, his body's movements slow and heavy. These were the steps of a broken soul; a lost cause. His head bowed as his hand steadily reached for the seal, seconds turned to hours, and hours to years as the human stretched forth...yet, as his hand came within mere centimeters of the paper, a second hand appeared and grasped his own. Slowly, his eyes met with the owner of said limb, and his eyes widened ever so slightly.

"Yondaime...Tou...san?"


	2. Chapter 2

The sky met the ocean as twin pairs of azure irises connected for what seemed like the first in a lifetime. Time seemed forgotten as the two gazed at one another, all else faded away...For the second time, the older blonde gazed upon his child, truly in awe of the growth that he was witnessing. In his analysis, he opened his mouth to speak on what he saw.

"Naruto...I-"

A solid fist connected hard with the Namikaze's jaw, ripping his head straight into the bars, he didn't even see the second strike as it launched his vision skyward.

A third blow knocked the wind from his lungs, doubling him over..and so began the proverbial beating of the fourth hokage.

Seconds bled into eternity as the blonde was beaten by his furious son, and he raised not even a finger to stop the assault, why?

Because he knew he had made the worst mistake of his life...

If the tears that cascade from his son's eyes were anything to go by.

"Get up, _father_...You have _no_ idea how long I've wanted to do that."

Minato was stunned, the acid dripping from the mere title was palpable, and it stung worse than any blow he had just received. Slowly, the man stood to full height, and once more regarded the youth before him.

"My Kami...You look just like me, yet you act so much like your mother..."

A growl came from his child, and when he spoke it came as a violent hiss,"How..._dare_...you...this isn't some light-hearted get together! This is me kicking your ass for condemning me to a life that was full of nothing but isolation, misery, despair! Do you have any idea how hated I was for your choice? I received nothing but the ire of an village, while they played my father to be a god! I never had real friends, never knew love, hell I was hunted all because of this damn seal! How alone I was, without my parent's presence or guidance? Or, that I had no clue as to who my family was until just recently?"

"Sochi-"

"Damn you! Don't call me that! You don't deserve the right to call me that, you...you traitor!"

The effect was instantaneous, his eyes widened, his breath hitched in his throat, his shoulder rose in tension. All of which showed how heavily those words weighed upon his mind,his reply came out shakily even to his own ears,"S-Naruto...Gomenasai."

A shake of the head,"What type of father does something like that to his own child?"

This time, the answer came from a completely calm yet determined voice,"One who had no other choice."

That stopped the genin's rage cold as his father continued,"What would you have me do? The Kyuubi was already inside, attacking our village, a quarter of it had already been razed to the ground during its rampage. I had an obligation, to the village and its people, to your mother, to you..."

A stifled cry went out before the teen spoke,"But, that just doesn't justify-"

"Would you have me use someone else's child? I was the hokage! How could I ask someone to do something that even I myself would not?"

"You could've! You should've! There were a number of things that you were able to do or command being the hokage! I-"

"_Hi no kage wa sato o terasu_._ The Fire's shadow illuminates the village.._ That is the saying I've lived my entire life by, I would do whatever it took to make sure that Konoha was protected, whether from its enemies...or from within its walls. I did what was necessary, and I'm sorry that it enveloped you, my son. If things repeated, I don't know, I may have tried to do them differently. However, with the way things turned out, I would say that I'm proud. Of the shinobi, and young man that you have become. You are strong, and passionate. You are the best qualities of your mother and myself, and for that, I wouldn't have things go any other way."

* * *

><p>"Well, well. Isn't this touching? A father and son reunited, even after the father's death."<p>

Both turned murderous leers towards the one who spoke, who turned out to be the once forgotten demon,"I'm sorry to interrupt this wonderful little kodak moment here, but I have a fellow demon to release here...Naruto, I'm sorry to say this, but I no longer need you now that the source of the seal's purification process is here. So, it seems that your suffering ends a bit earlier than anticipated."

Wide eyes looked on as Rage vanished in a flash of crimson light, the blonde sage didn't even have time to move before his world was plunged into ruby coloring.

* * *

><p>"Naruto!"<p>

Glancing down, he noticed that his intruder was crouching before him, with a hand plunged through his frame. He felt no pain, and really the only indication that he had been wounded was the ever increasing spot of red that was on his torso.

"Now, rest, little one."

A cold sensation washed over his entire body as he felt the protruding limb be ripped from him, scarlet staining the water beneath him as he slowly sank to his knees. A choked gasp escaped his lips as he descended onto his back, his vision swam and warped, and soon he felt rather than saw the darkness begin to consume him.

'_Is-is this really how it ends?..With me being unable to protect anyone or anything precious to me?..How pathetic..._'


	3. Chapter 3

**[Insert:Dark Choir by Tetsuya Shibata]**

_A crimson sky rife with drifting thunderous clouds loomed over what could only be described as a nightmarish realm. All manner of beasts and monstrous beings resided within the boundaries of this place, and it was quite quite fitting for ones such as they, for where they were was a prison. A place for holding damned souls, Tartarus was its name at one time...Hades in another, but in the here and now it was simply referred to...as Hell._**  
><strong>

_**"From darkness's grace, and Scathe's desire, a blackened heartless beast was sired."**_

_The air itself reverberated as the echo of the words took its effect upon the world. Although the voice was distinguished as a feminine one, the power behind those words was measureless. The unholy racket that was going on within the immediate vicinity ceased abruptly. Almost as if to avoid whatever or whoever was to come, from pursuing their location. The scarlet blanket overhead dimmed into a blackness that threatened to swallow all within its embrace, and even so the speaker continued on._

_**"**__**Required is **__**a sacrifice for freedom's gain, a wandering soul's weight for a lost one's pain."**_

_Extending an arm out to their side, a small spire of violet flame came into being, and from its presence stepped a pale-skinned man in chains. He was bald and naked, save for a piece of leather cloth covering his manhood, and even in the now darker lighting one could see the scars and wounds left all over his body. He was forced upon his knees as two other bodies came from the fire; both were humanoid in figure, yet with reddish fur covering the whole of their frames, hooves standing in place of feet, and bull heads, indications were that these two were far from human. These were beastiamorphs  
><em>

"Please! Lady Circe, what wrong have I committed? I've done everything you've ever asked! Tell me!"

_**"Unto the slain, shall misery transcend, and through that suffering shall the lock be opened."**_

_Fear-widened hazel eyes gazed to the "lady" Circe, as she summoned a dagger from non-existence and green energy, as she turned to approach him he began to babble._ "No! Mistress, not me, not now...Stop!"

**_"With tainted blood and raging screams, I commend thy soul to bond the demon to me..."_**

"Gurgh!"

_The dagger gleamed in the shadows as it found purchase in the man's throat, suppressing any other screams or protests he may have had. Slowly, the light left those hazel eyes, and his body fell still. Though not but a moment later, light gathered around the body as a small swarm, gaining shape and form until it became in likeness to the recently fallen individual. There was no time for him to even gather his wits, as Circe finished the incantation._

_**"Let now the gate, once sealed, be broken and summon forth the beast...Oblivion!"**_

_The ground beneath the party began to quake violently as ruby red light flared about them, temporarily blinding them from their surroundings. A scream of inhuman torment was wrenched from the spirit of the dead man, his ghostly body was being torn apart as crimson lightning ripped into it from all sides. As his visage faded away, an enormous gate was forming from arcs of now sapphire electricity, with the intensity of surrounding light dying down as well. With this, however, Circe noticed that there was something now present within the space around them._

_**"A barrier? What an unamusing joke..."**_

_The gate stood firmly at a height of 120 meters, more than tall enough to eclipse the witch and her minions. Its design was ornate, ruby littered with glowing golden inscriptions that were etched about in a way to resemble chains. Slowly, those chains disintegrated, until there was nothing left. Soon after, the sound of gigantic rumbling was heard as a number of locks and gears unhinged themselves, the gate was opening._

* * *

><p><em>"Why? What have I done?"<em>

_The darkness engulfs all in its cold gullet, vision being no exception. However, sound was, and the things that were being heard were..confusing to be the least. Why? Because there was no clue as to who it was. _

_"Naruto, I'm sorry. There was so much I wanted to say... to teach you, but now that I won't get that chance...sniff..I'm so sorry that you were left alone for all these years. But, at the very least, I want to give you the strength to do whatever you set your mind to...Remember my sochi, _though ___you're going to experience a lot of pain and suffering, remember who you are! Find a goal… a dream… and don't stop trying until it comes true. ___Saigo made akiramenai_. Don't give up until the very end. Though, it seems that neither one of us has any sort of luck, do we?"_

_"No. It seems we don't..."_

* * *

><p>Another flare of crimson was seen from the darkened depths, but this time, it protruded outwards from the seal. It drifted into the circle where Circe stood, and dropped right at her feet, even as it took form. It wasn't bestial in figure, as it became clear...much to the witch's confusion and ire, it was clearly , the light faded once more, and furious blood red hair was all the woman could see.<p>

"**W-what is this? Some sick joke, I sacrificed my favorite toy for this!**"

Slowly, the body rose, yet blood seemed to spilling from its midsection and it collapsed. Frustration marred the adults face at her misfortune,"**I summoned you with my blood and all I receive is some half-dead doll? Curse you Diana, even when you're not here you are a thorn in my side.**"

Gathering her magic about her, she commanded,"**Get up, I shall not have my newest servant dying on me so soon.**"

Flicking her wrist out, violet and green light spiraled around the body, as it did it caused the body to float upright allowing the purple-haired goddess to look upon her resurrected slave. What she saw made her raise a delicate eyebrow in interest. '**I wasn't expecting this, but, I could use this to my advantage.**'

The..boy, as he appeared, was quite well toned. A solid core, with lean but strong arm and leg muscles, all indicative of a fighter's frame. She could tell that there was something...magical, and demonic about this teen, but she just couldn't sense exactly where it stemmed from. '**It's like his body itself is brimming with energy..I may be able to draw some from him, but first..**'

"**Heal and bow before me, I brought you to me to serve my will, and as such..obey my command!**"

Before her very eyes; skin, bone, sinew, and muscle all groaned out as they stitched themselves together. However, as this process continued, Circe watched as scars soon came about littering the young man's length in cuts and other like wounds. Though, to her fascination, crimson lightning scoured his body clean of those as well..all but two. The first was on his stomach, which seemed to be where his bleeding had been stemming from, the wound sealed itself shut yet it bore a spiral pattern emblazoned on it like a tattoo. The last one was what caught Circe's eye however, as it was left just over his heart, it looked like a fist-sized hole was blown there and even out the back.

"**For you to have survived such a life threatening injury, maybe you aren't such a waste afterall.**"

The red-head fell to one knee as the healing was complete, and the amazonian placed a dainty hand before her, calling aloud. "**I am Circe, queen of Aeaea. I call now , by the power of Hecate, for you to heed my rule! Submit!**"

Thrusting her arm out towards the downed male, she cast her magic at his still form, and with a laugh she spoke once more. "**Silly fool, now that you are mine, I want to test just what you are capable of.**" Her thoughts were cut off however, when the young man before started shaking, with this a dark and menacing chuckle began to grow as the youth stood up. The woman furrowed her brow in anger at this action, for she had a creeping feeling that this wasn't going according to her plan.

"_You...who are trying to control me...have my thanks. For without your aid, I may have been lost within the reaches of my own mind. So, what is your name,woman?"_

The ancient sorceress was caught off guard,'**He doesn't speak our tongue? Even so, his tone! It angers me that he should even condone to speak with me...as an equal! How dare this, beast!**'

With a growl in her throat, Circe's eyes glowed their fiery red hue before she launched a spell point blank at the being before her with a cry,"**You filthy mongrel!**"

The result of the blast blinded the two from one another, and the force was strong enough to tear the woman's cloak away from her, revealing her ruby red orbs and forest green attire to the darkened barrier surrounding them. Her beastiamorphs having already leapt to where her position was to be sensing their master's anger, and subsequent attack.

As the smoke was starting to settle, two ghostly limbs of crimson shot out and grabbed ahold of her minions, then drew them into the haze. Not but seconds later, the two bestial figures roared out in pain, yet a sickening crunch was heard as their cries ended. Red eyes widened at the thought,'**My beastiamorphs were killed so quickly!**' Her creatures weren't the strongest beings, but she had enhanced them all through alchemy to be powerful warriors, loyal to her will and durable enough to battle any one of the gods that dared to challenge her. For them to be destroyed so quickly...

A small shudder slipped down the immortal's spine at that.

_"**I merely asked your name, and this is what I receive! Very well, a fight you want, a fight you'll receive**_."

The green clad witch blinked once, twice, and again. Did she just hear him right? He spoke, and she understood him! Wait, did he just challenge her? Her! A goddess in her own right, with all the limitless power and wisdom of the moon goddess Hecate herself, oh this..thing was going to suffer her wrath. If not for defiance, then for merely existing as a male in the first place!

"**You _dare _to defy me! I brought you into this world on a mere whim, and now you would seek to oppose me? Fine! If you will not bow to my will, then I shall end your meager life and take the power you possess as my own! Now die!**"

Calling forth her power again, she began her attack. Summoning a magic bolt to her palms she fired straight into her target with a cry of rage...or rather, she would have, if they hadn't stopped halfway and veered right back into her.

"**Ugh!**"

She skidded back a ways, shocked at what she had just witnessed,"**What in Hera's name!**" She would have been injured if she hadn't erected a shield in time, with the amount of magical power in that last attack. 'How? He hasn't even moved!'

"_**.Tsk. You may be powerful, witch, but you are forgetting. This is my realm, I govern every single thing within this space, and you are nothing more than an insect in comparison to me.**_"

'That's it!' A sly smile came to the Amazonian sorceress as she replied,"**Ha! This sham of a barrier is nothing but child's play. Scatter!**" A pulse of her energy screamed outwards, and barreled straight into the space encompassing them, it was stopped for but a moment before the sound of breaking glass was heard. This brought a scowl to the teenager's visage,'_This is going to be troublesome._'

* * *

><p>Ch.3 Freedom In Darkness<p>

A/N:I'm glad that I've gotten so much support for this story already, and for that I'm working to crank out these chapters whenever I get time. I will not abandon this story! There is a lot of potential I see in it, and I want to try and see where it will go! So, review please! Tell me what you think so far, and I'll be back soon. This is GK, Signing Out


	4. Chapter 4

Limbs aglow with raw energy, Circe flung bolt after bolt towards the object of her ire. The.._creature_ she was aiming at was a blur of constant motion as he weaved around her attacks, only to retaliate briefly from a different angle than the one she was targeting, starting the cycle all over again.

"**Damn you! Stay still and die!**"

Rage and focus melded her twin spheres of energy into one solid ball as she gathered her power before her. With a cry of frustration, she launched a bright violet-white beam out towards the beast that was racing forward for an assault.

BOOM!

Smoke and debris filled the space as her attack had met her opponent directly. After a few seconds silence, the witch released a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. Her eyes were still trained on the smoldering crater a ways in front of her, but she spoke aloud, mirth and annoyance lacing her words.

"**Ha! Another ant crushed beneath my heel, though I would've loved to know what that energy I sensed in him was. It was so...foreign, yet powerful.**"

"_Then, I will gladly grant you your wish. Consider it a..last request._"

Eyes widening, she only had enough time to turn her face in the direction of her attacker before being pitched forward. Violently.

* * *

><p>"<strong><em>What is this, but a clash of two titans. Hell's itself quakes from the force of their fighting.<em>**"

"Yea, well, looks like we're gonna have to go...mediate huh."

"_**Aye, so it is as it seems. Let's be off then, young Constantine.**_"

"Are you ever gonna cut out that ridiculous rhyming habit."

"**_No._**"

* * *

><p>The emerald witch's flight ended abruptly as she connected with a solid wall. Or what felt like a wall, as a mass of crimson transparent energy reached out and caught ahold of her each of her limbs.<p>

"**Unhand me you beast!**"

"_You shall know death, more painful than any known to man, and it will be at my hands. Shinei, witch._"

Slowly, steadily, small orbs of either ruby or sapphire materialized from thin air. The little glowing gems coalesced into a much larger ball, slightly bigger than a cannonball, yet still a steely black in color. From his position across the expanse of destruction, the teen turned monster held up a bubbling red palm, and a foxhead formed from the ghostly substance with its maw open wide.

"_Kokuhō_."

The black shell was then swallowed by the fox, until a second later, when it reared its head back and opened its jaws once more. The ball burst outwards in a beam of blinding white light, its force cutting a groove into the ground beneath it from sheer pressure. As Circe watched the blast coming, she couldn't help but notice the beauty of such a destructive power. Then, with wide eyes, she realized what may very well occur should the attack connect.

'**I can't believe it. This...this brute, is more powerful than I? I've got to get out of here, but how?**'

The explosion was magnificent in its occurrence, at least, until the recoil came rushing back. The entire scene resembled an atomic bomb being detonated from a much closer range than necessary. The end result, was terrifying, and that's saying something considering that they were in the bowels of Hell itself. There was nothing, no bones nor demons, nothing but pure ash and blood in a blackened bowl 75 ft wide and plenty further down besides.

But, in the center of it all, stood none other than a kyuubified blonde.

* * *

><p>Two figures approached the location of what was sure to be a titanic battle, coming from the waves of debris and hot, arid wind that buffeted them every so often from this place. They were close as possible, yet far enough away to not be noticed or confused as part of the fight. Though, they really weren't interested in combat much now anyway, at least not with the two currently savaging one another.<p>

"You think we should go?"

"**_Nay, we wait and watch the fray. 'Tis not often a common demon keeps the enslaving witch at bay._**"

"Figured you'd say something like that."

BOOM!

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

"**_Move, now!_**"

The vision before them was of a blazing white pillar of energy that mushroomed into a blackened monstrosity, and that was before the resulting backlash came...

Arriving at the center of the crater, they saw the male still standing, as if daydreaming on his feet. His gaze dropped from the darkness around him, to the two strangers before him, and with a cock of the head he feel to his knees. Unconscious.

"For such a young lad to have so much power..."

"_**Aye, this one is easily an A to S-class I assure you. However, I'm not sensing just one demon, but two.**_"

"What? How is that even possible? Nevermind, we've got to get him out of here."

"**_Agreed. Yet, what kind of solace to find one such as he?_**"

"I've got it, looks like we're paying a visit to The Madame."

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 4 Live By The Sword...<strong>

**(A/N): You will Review! You will review! **No? Why not, I've got plenty of gummy worms to share. ;)  
>Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know, I know, it's too brief is gonna be one of my reviews. BUT, I will be making sure the next chapter is longer. That will be on my normal level of chapter for a fic, promise!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

_Crystalline stars shone brightly as evening ruled over a New York skyline. Silence suffused the air as autumn rolled in. However, in a town named Greenwich Village, on a Street called Christy, a little shop title "Hokus & Pokus Occult Curioso" is where our story begins..._

**_"Death."_**

_A candle-lit room, filled to the brim with all manner of occult trinkets and baubles, enclosed around a crimson-skirted table._

**_"The Tower."_**

_One by one, a delicate hand of alabaster skin places a sole card down._

_**"Temperance."**_

_Her eyes are closed, yet seeing..._

_**"Reversed Judgement."**_

_No secret is hidden, no stone is unturned._

**_"The Devil."_**

_The clarity of truth unveils all to her._

_**"Reversed Moon."**_

_This power..._

_**"2 of Swords."**_

_This gift..._

_**"The Star."**_

_Is why she is who she is; The wise, the knowing, the all-seeing..._

**_"The Fool."_**

_Madame Xanadu._

**Destined Meeting**

_"Death ended one life, only to begin another. The Tower of lies stripped of its secrets, Temperance fuses the cohesive bond while Reversed Judgement brings a ghost of the past back to the living. The Devil's chain ensnares, and the Reversed Moon's light spreads chaos... Two Swords crossing reveals the guiding Star's future."_

A smile touches red lips, raven-colored hair cascades like water. Green orbs reminiscent of the finest emeralds turn their gaze upon a back wall as the flames of her candles danced wildly on their wicks. Fire appeared, raging in its temperament, yet controlled as it shifts; a portal, made from the very substance of where it comes.

_"Our Fool has quite the journey ahead of him..."_

Three figures exited the flaming circle, and upon their leaving the blaze promptly closed behind them with but a spiraling hiss. The candles in the room returned to normal and were still in their motions, yet two of the figures abruptly dropped the third on the floor between them.

"Damn, this boy is heavy..."

"Aye, 'tis like lifting a mountain."

A giggle brought their attention off of their load and onto the goddess of a woman before them. A scowl marring her beautiful face. _"Etrigan, **Thief**, what are you doing depositing a child on my floor like a sack of potatoes?"_

The more human looking of the duo spoke up,"Oh, bullocks! Not that pilfering thing again?!"

_"You stole my egg, hence you are a thief until you bring it back. Now, answer me."_

Etrigan interjected hastily,"You foresaw this?"

That stopped all argument as the woman smiled,_"Yes, he will be a great force in this world. For good or ill, relies completely on him."_

Nodding, the rhyming demon began chanting,"Gone, gone, O Etrigan! / Resume once more the form of man!"

In a flare of scarlet light, the demon was gone, and in his place stood a tall, lithe man wearing a tan business suit with dark red hair and a lined face. This was Jason Blood, Arthurian knight of the round, and holder of the great Etrigan.

"Well, if you would allow me... I'd like to take the boy in. After all, I know a thing or two about inner demons."

* * *

><p>Slowly, ever so slowly, the land of consciousness claimed Naruto once more. The first thing he did was open his eyes, and the second was shut them as tight as possible to avoid the blinding pain coursing in the front of his head.<p>

_'What the hell?!'_

"I see your awake, here take this."

Opening his mouth, the blonde tasted the bitter seasoning of two pills on his tongue. He was soon after handed a glass, the contents of which were drained completely,"Ah..Thanks." Almost instantly, his eyes opened and he found himself eye to eye with a middle-aged man smiling at him. Instinct and training kicked in and he was on his feet, kunai drawn and a quick leap away,"Where am I? Who are you? And, what happened to the witch I was fighting?"

Smile still present, Blood brought his hands up in a placating gesture,"My, for just waking up, you certainly are an active young man.. I am Jason Blood, we are currently in my apartment, and as for the witch as put it... she was scared off by your power."

The blonde seemed to accept the answers as he brought the weapon to his side versus in front of him. The occultist took this as a sign to continue,"We are currently in the city of Gotham, Ever since I watched your fight with Circe-the witch-I have been looking after you."

Nodding, the ninja sheathed his blade and responded,"Thank you."

"Oh, no trouble. I am always willing to help another, especially if he shares my burden."

Naruto glanced at the man with a perplexed face,"What do you mean, burden?"

With a labored sigh, the man explained,"I too, house a demon within me, young man. I understand your pain all too well."

The youth stiffened sharply at the word demon, and he upon hearing out the sentence, was stunned. _'He..he's like me? Could he be-'_

"Are you a jinchuuriki as well?!"

"Jin chew re-key? I am unfamiliar with that particular term, could you perhaps expound a bit?"

"Jinchuuriki, or the power of sacrifice. They are those who have demons sealed into them through any variety of means, used as weapons, viewed as nothing more than the monsters they contain. It is a life of fear, pain, and loneliness."

Watching the boy speaking, Jason saw the hurt and sorrow within his words. It touched his heart in a certain way," Well, I do have a demon inside me, but it was in order to protect my home of one time. I myself am immortal, thanks to my...partner, and I have used his power for as long as I can remember in the service of protecting others."

_'So, he is like me...'_ The young sage looked about himself, there were books all around kept in neat rows on bookshelves, and there was a large desk off to his left that held an odd assortment of things on it. There was light to his right coming from an enormous glass window, and upon walking up to it, the blonde realized that he was definitely in some kind of city.

"S-sugoi! This is definitely not like Konoha, mr.? Um, I never got your name."

'That is strange, he just asked me that not too long ago...'

"I told you earlier, my name is Blood, Jason Blood. Are you sure that you are alright?"

"I-I did? I'm sorry, I-urgh!"

Jason jumped as the boy before him started to convulse, his body seeming to be the puppet of some hellish show as his limbs spasmed about wildly. The immortal ran to his young guest's side as the boy fell down, passed out cold.

"Naruto!? What happened, Naruto!"

* * *

><p>The sensation of being soaked was the first thing he felt, even as his eyes opened to the blackness around him. His mind was slow to gather, but with a steadily growing sense of dread, he realized...<p>

_'This place! Oh no, not here..not here kuso!'_

He was once again in a place he hated more than anything. He was once more trapped within the seal of the kyuubi.

With heavy steps he found his way, his thoughts racing about as strongly as his heart was pounding away at his ears. Soon, far too soon for his liking, he found himself before the bars of his tenant and was afraid. A low, yet thunderous growl emanated from behind the gate, and the beast made itself known.

_**"Welcome back ningen."**_

* * *

><p><strong>Watchtower ~ 1:28am EST<strong>

_"JLA Database: Member 2.1.3. Etrigan, transference complete."_

Belial's son exited the teleporter in a dead sprint, dozens were passed in his rush, yet a blur of ruby appeared next to him in the form of the flash. "Hey big guy, what's the rush, and is that a kid on your shoulder?!"

"Go get a medic, now! I have no time for your folly today."

For once, the speedster didn't have to be told twice, as he bolted off to do just as he was asked.

* * *

><p>"You...what the fuck do you want Kyuubi?!"<p>

Terror turned to rage for an instant, and that was all it took..

A flare of red came from the corner of the room, and there were the crimson eyes of Wrath staring from the darkness,**"Why hello little one, it's quite the surprise to see you again."**

"Not you too, can't I be left alone, is that too much to ask?"

The nine-tails spoke up,**_"Unfortunately, this isn't an option. We have much to discuss."_**

"What could we possibly have to talk about?! You imprisoned me in my own mind, forced me to kill one of my precious people, and then killed me when...my...father-what happened to my dad?"

It was Wrath who spoke this time, however, there was something...off about him as he responded.

**"Naruto, there was an..unexpected result after you supposedly died."**

* * *

><p>The medical bay was filled with examination tables and other sorts of medicinal machinations, so it was fairly easy to find a place to put the blonde as Etrigan began to chant. " Gone, gone, O Etrigan!  Resume once more the form of man!"

Jason Blood was standing over the bedside of the blonde before Flash came in with the Martian Manhunter, Giovanni Zatara, Batman, and Superman. As they came in, Jason hastily said,"I don't know what happened, one second he was talking with me, and the next he just started having spasms and fainted."

Superman was the first to speak,"Um, Jason.. Who is this? If you don't mind my asking."

Fixing his gaze on the group, he responded,"This boy is a summons of Circe that battled her to a draw using a sort of demon form similar to my own with Etrigan...He is also my newly adopted son."


	6. Chapter 6

**(Author's Note): I've gotten a lot of followers and favs from this story over the past few days, and I wanted to just say thank you all for your support! Now, don't be shy to voice your thoughts on this either! As long as you're respectful, I'm cool. I do really like hearing what you all have to say about this, also, if anyone has a pairing suggestion go on and review it to me...just be sure to give me a reason behind that thought. Anyway, Readers, Read On!**

* * *

><p><strong>Secret Truths<strong>

Naruto stood in chilling ankle-deep waters, wariness etched into his eyes as he looked towards the banes of his existence.

"W-what happened...when I... 'died'?"

To his shock-no! His horror, the person before him...it couldn't be...

Minato Namikaze.

However, there was a difference with the man before him.

"Oi, wasn't his hair blonde like mine? And what happened to his eyes?!"

A shake of the head brought crimson locks billowing about as Minato replied,"**Heh, I was caught off guard too, when I noticed it. This isn't the only change that bastard demon made...**"

* * *

><p>"Jason, what do you mean? Did you just say this boy was summoned by Circe?!" Batman barked out in his ever dark manner.<p>

"I meant it as I said it, this boy also fought the witch on even footing, and I have taken him in as my own. There is much that I can show him, also...there was a prophecy on him given by the Lady Xanadu."

silence dominated the room for all of thirty seconds, before flash spoke his mind,"So, what? This kid is gonna have some mystical calling in the future? Oh, and am I the only one worried about him turning demon and raging around here like some kind of mad bull?"

Superman, ever the negotiator, replied quickly,"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Jason this child, your son..does he have a name?"

The occultist recoiled a bit as he thought aloud,"I-I never got his name before all of this began.. It all happened so quickly."

"Well, in that case, how about this...John and Zatara will get to doing what they can, and we'll get out of their way. When he wakes up, we can have a chat with him, and you can get that name. Sound alright?"

A nod was the only answer given by the darkened redhead.

* * *

><p>A bow of the head hid confounded alarm as the blonde shouted,"Dammit, be clear with me! I'm not a child, tell me what the hell happened?!"<p>

Deep growling came from the caged beast,"**_Ugh..Be silent ningen! I will explain._**"

A scowl was the youth's response before the great bijuu spoke again,"**_Your death wasn't supposed to happen. The plan was to free me, and then raze the world to ashes, but that damnable Wrath got greedy!_**"

"**When you were struck down, the seal's autonomic defenses kicked in. The seal searched out the strongest chakra source of human nature, and the strongest demonic one, and pulled from them in order to keep you alive. Normally, this would mean me and Kyuubi-**"

The giant kitsune roared out,"**_Anata, when will you use my real name!? We are kin now you baka rei*!_**"

Naruto's head cocked sideways,"Wait, what?!"

Sighing, the one-time Yondaime continued,"**Look, basically the seal drew energy from Wrath and myself to keep you alive. It wasn't working, at least not until that woman...Circe was it, saved us by reanimating you. Whatever she did, undid everything that had happened to you up to that point, but since the seal was in the process of using both our chakras, it fused them and us into one.**"

Again, Kyuubi interjected saying,"**_The amount of demonic energy, or youki, that wretched mongrel was releasing was on par with a B- to mid A class demon. That much energy is more than enough to taint a human soul, which in HIS case means he became full demon instantaneously. I'm not certain of his level yet, but he's a strong one, good enough to be a minion of mine._**"

A gravel-like tone echoed from the fox as it laughed, the red-haired male went on in an agitated growl,"**Kuso...Anyway, when the seal was recreated using both our energies, it transformed. Originally, it would use my chakra to purify the youki coming through the seal, and vastly increase your own pools. Now, since it has mostly demon chakra pouring through it, your body was altered to manage it all better. In other words...you're becoming a demon.**"

* * *

><p>The two superheroes stood in the medical bay, merely watching the youth before them for all but a moment. Zatanna, the league's powerful magus turned to his fellow league member, the green-skinned martian and spoke his mind.<p>

"John, would you mind scanning his mind for me? In all honesty, I'm a bit worried about this child when he wakes up. I'd like to know what we're dealing with here."

"Understood."

With glowing yellow eyes, the martian manhunter turned his gaze to the boy, and then into his mind...

_Blood._

_Everywhere, alongside bodies and scorching flames. _

_Inhaling leaves a smoky and iron taste in the mouth, ash...and...more blood?_

_A girl with pink hair._

_Battle-worn and fearful._

_Tears._

_Gasping, choking breaths._

_Anguish. _

_Hatred._

_Rage..._

_Four ominous red eyes glow in the fiery shadows._

"**Rest now, little one.**"

_Pain!  
><em>

_Darkness._

* * *

><p>"N-n-nani?!"<p>

Another roaring laugh from Kyuubi sounded out,"**_Being honest, the gaki is already a quarter demon from taking in so much raw youki. I'm impressed that you're still alive, you should have suffered chakra poisoning for having so much of a foreign and toxic energy coursing through your system. Though, I will admit, you're a tough little ningen to say the least, or should I say baby demon. Hahaha!_**"

'I'm...becoming...a...demon?'

"So, it's just as everyone said. They were right in calling me a monster."

The rabbit-eared bijuu snapped out of its laughter immediately and a heavy killing intent filled the air as all eyes went to Minato.

"**They what?**"

"They said I was a demon, a monster, all kinds of names...I fought so hard to be just seen as human, as just Naruto. Guess they won in the end right? I mean, look what happened to Sakura..."

"**Naruto-**"

"**_Listen brat._**"

Blue eyes met enormous scarlet,"**_You were no demon back then, if you were, you wouldn't have tolerated such bigotry and foolishness. You'd have slaughtered them all, baby demon or no. Now that ARE one, however, I need to start teaching you how to behave and think if we are going to survive._**"

"**Sochi.**"

The boy's gaze turned to his parent, and for once, there was no malice held in it.

"**We will also be learning you about all of the things that you did not understand in the elemental countries, you wil master the true way of the shinobi.**"

* * *

><p>Zatanna watched as John went into his mental observation mode, yet he was surprised when not but heartbeats later the martian physically flew backwards into the door.<p>

"John!"

Rushing to his allies side, the wizard was perplexed and worried,"Are you alright?"

Weakly, the male responded as he was helped to his feet,"I'm fine. Just suffering from a strong mental backlash, that boy...the things in his mind..I found that he has endured a most disturbing life, and had remained himself until the very end. He is far stronger than even I in regards to his willpower and pure determination to accomplish what he sets his mind on. I admire his strength, it is alright, Zatanna. This boy will do us no harm, I promise you that."

"Very well. Let's begin. Yltfiws laeh dnim dna ydob sih Tel!"

With an outstretched palm, the magician let his magic flow, and to the surprise of both men present the boy and the room shimmered a brilliant crimson in color.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN):Aaaand scene! I figured it'd be best to leave you all with a little something to imagine while I'm writing the next chapter. For those who gave their opinions and reviews in these last couple of chapters...thanks and please continue to do so, your words help me to stay motivated in writing these chapters. So, until next time...Ja' ne**

*Translation: Baka...rei- Stupid/idiot...ghost/spirit.

Side Note: Anyone guess what Zatanna spell was, if you caught it..good for you! You get a digital cookie. Enjoy! (.:.:)


	7. Chapter 7

_(A/N):Well well, I'm back after a short hiatus involving work to bring the next chapter of FIRS. For all you fans of my other works, don't be worried, I will definitely be getting back to them...Just needed some time to gather some motivation; surprisingly, that I received from my new favorite anime/manga 'Sword Art Online'. If you haven't checked it out, I highly suggest you do so, and please tell me what you think of me doing a fic on it. Hope you guys can come to see and enjoy my vision for this episode as much as I had fun reading it._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Proving Ground<span>**

Exiting the medical bay, Jason walked on in silence and with a forlorn expression. Yet to break the tense quiet, a voice rose up saying,"I'm sorry."

Batman looked over towards the immortal occultist, patented glare in place, "What was that?"

"I apologize. I know next to nothing about this boy, and yet I dragged him here of all places."

Superman was quick to input,"It's alright, Jason. We know you didn't mean anything by it."

A nod was the response before the verbal answer came. "I..I just didn't know where else to go. Normal hospitals wouldn't have known what to do with him, and what if he turned again? I couldn't handle the possibility of him going demon in a building full of innocent people."

A snort came from the dark knight,"So you figured you could drop him at our doorstep?"

"Bruce-"

"No Clark, this is too far. How do we know that Circe hadn't brainwashed him, or that he won't transform in the center of our base? I know where you stand on this, but that boy is a bomb I don't want to be near should it blow."

**Thung!**

The group turned towards the sound, and saw a flash of bright red light. Watching as it died down, the occultist gasped aloud,"Oh no..."

* * *

><p>Zatanna and J'onn watched in morbid fascination as crimson lightning trailed arcs across his body as it changed before them.<p>

Blonde hair bled into a strawberry blonde, seeming orange in color, and grew to a stop near the base of his spine. Though where one alteration stopped another began as he had 5 tails of ghostly aqua colored flames flailing about as the fires covered his body in the shape of a fox outline. These weren't the only things either, as more of his body was changed. There was nothing as dramatic, however, as his eyes.

Blue faded to slitted and dilated scarlet as his sclera went from white to black. Overall, the form before them brought fear into their hearts, even as J'onn tried to get another psychic reading on the unstable child.

Keyword is _tried_.

"Zatanna?"

"Yes?"

"We need to get space, now!"

_Too bad the warning came too late._

_**Grrrrraaaaahhhh!**_

* * *

><p>The group was racing towards the door as they heard a bestial roar, and on pure instinct, they all separated. Good thing too, for as they did, the medical bay door came flying at them with the speed of a bullet train.<p>

"Woah! Would now be a good time to say I told ya so?!"

"Flash!"

The speedster looked to see the dark knight scowling at him,"Get the other league members in the tower."

"Seriously?!"

"!"

A massive force of concussive wind bellowed from the medical bay area, almost knocking everyone down from its raw power. Flash glanced at Batman with a mock salute, as he stood rigidly at attention.

"Roger that!"

In a burst of light, Etrigan was once more present. It took all but a moment for the hellfire demon to notice something-"This..this cannot be right."

The man of steel asked,"What's wrong?"

"The boy's demonic blood wasn't at the level it is now when I saw him last. Also, when he fought the witch, he only had one tail. Something is amiss, we must hurry."

* * *

><p>The boy walked out from the infirmary, eyes closed, but his new altered appearance alone was enough to jolt the heroes into inaction.<p>

An unnerved Superman voiced his thought aloud,"That can't be the child still, can it?"

The dark knight nodded solemnly, "Looks to be."

The Demon Prince decided to speak as well,"It matters not whether his appearance has changed, this is dangerous. When he battled the witch he only had one tail, for him to have more now, and to be going berserk...there is more to this transformation than what we originally came to believe."

**_Oooooaaaarrgh!_**

"Either way, we've got to stop him immediately."

Superman dashes in, but a tail swipe sends him away, leaving Etrigan and Batman to engage. Turning his attention on the duo, the kyuubified Naruto raises an arm, and with the cloak mimicking the action...a gigantic claw of chakra launched towards Batman. Preparing a counterattack, Gotham's hero leaped to his right as he flung a group of batarangs at the youth while Etrigan exhales a mid-sized fireball at the boy. An explosion rocks the area from the combined power of electrical batarangs and unholy fire, yet before the smoke fully settled, a glowing claw slammed into the Bat sending him flying into a wall a fair distance away.

"What manner of beast are you?" The son of Belial couldn't help but ask as his senses picked up yet another change to the demonic entity before him.

The smoke dissipated, revealing the strawberry-blonde shrouded in a cloak of living flames, if the writhing streams of crimson were anything to go by. A low growl came from the teen before he charged, only to go flying backwards when he was tackled by a rocketing superman.

* * *

><p>"-hn...John! Wake up!"<p>

With a start the green martian awoke from his position against the medical bay's wall, shaking his head, he spoke.

"That boy...The things he's endured...Never have I seen someone with such raw power or strength of will."

Zatanna looked over to the battle taking place outside and said,"Then if that's the case, we will have to help him out, no?"

* * *

><p>Naruto stands against three heroes of the justice league, yet a the transformed youth started sniffing before a snarl floated from his throat.<p>

Others were present now.

"Woah, that's new. What the heck happened when I was gone?" Flashed asked as he sped his way to his allies side, with the other leaguers not a second later. A black haired woman wearing a red halter top, black leggings, and an oceanic colored jacket with stars on the shoulders. This was Diana, princess of the Amazons, and Wonder Woman of the League.

An auburn haired woman with white wings flies in; her attire that of a yellow and olive colored halter top cut off to show her midriff, with matching olive leggings, and boots. Coming to land beside her female companion, she was seen to be wielding a silver mace attached to a belt hanging from her waist. This was Shiyera of Thanagar, Hawkgirl of the League.

Lastly, an african-american male floated down to land beside Etrigan as well, his outfit was of a black and green leotard with an insignia in the middle of his chest. His only possession was a ring on his right hand, this was John Stewart, Green Lantern.

As the new members joined the others, they surveyed their opponent. Diana turned to Hawkgirl,"What is that?"

Her reply was simply a shrug of the shoulders, and,"It's not a new housepet, that's for sure."

Her green lantern comrade faced batman and spoke,"So, what are we dealing with?"

Seeing the Bat's scowl deepen, the former soldier knew that was a bad sign, even before he replied.

"I don't know. But, it has an energy barrier of some sort that blocks out all forms of attack other than physical blows. It also can extend to great distances, so be careful, other than that I haven't gotten anything else."

Flying up, the man grinned as he powered up his ring,"Then, it's time we got you some more info."

Before anything else could take place, J'onn and Zatanna came out from the medical area, a little dazed but ready for combat. Flash, well, flashed a smile before commenting.

"Well now, looks like the gangs all here! Let's do this!"

Green lantern fires off a hand of energy, which is countered by a flaming claw of Naruto's own. The man of steel deeply inhales, releasing a torrent of freezing breath at the boy, but the cloak melts it before it even solidifies around him. Hearing the flap of wings, a kyuubified clone grows out of the orange-haired youths back, swiping at the Thanagarian. The clone dissolves as the Nth metal mace collides with it's head, yet it knocks the woman away allowing Naruto to rush Superman. Diana cuts his charge, Flash creates mini-tornadoes to launch at him, Zatanna casts a lightning spell, and Martian Manhunter sends a psionic pulse at him. John breaks off as the amazon retreats while the metropolis hero using heat rays and Etrigan threw another set of fireballs from his hands.

**_Boom!_**

The resulting explosion rocked the entire base, and left a massive cloud of dust and smoke.

The red speedster sighed as he asked aloud,"Did...did we get him?"

In response, a beastly roar resounded through the area. The concussive force of it was strong enough to instantly vanquish the smokescreen present, and then enough so as to push every hero a good distance back off the ground. Getting up, the group was stunned...

"W-what power..."

"The heck was that?!"

"Did that thing just roar? Geez, makes you wish Canary was here huh?"

"Even so, we have to stop this thing."

Flash looked incredulously at Batman,"Are you kidding me? This thing is as fast as I am, as strong as Supes and Diana, and is smart enough to multitask while facing all of us simultaneously. What about that says we can take this thing down?!"

The rhyming demon preforms a flamethrower attack, which was taken advantage by Bats to fire with an electric batarang assault. Yet the attack did nothing, even worse, the cloak slowly began to warp around the boy. The scarlet flames became awash in blue coloring, which shocked Etrigan.

"It-it can't be! Foxfire!"

"Um, not to sound confused here, but what's foxfire?" came from the ever sarcastic red theme hero.

"It is a form of magic manipulated only by the Japanese kitsune, or fox. Most are of a divine entity, yet this one seems to be of demonic origin somehow. That's why my attacks haven't injured it in the least, it's be aiding him!"

Surprise captivated the league members, but no more so than when suddenly the boy began screaming, as if in pain. The five tails spread themselves out on his backside, as out of the azure flame, another tail started forming.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!"

"This doesn't look good, Batman, any ideas on how to stop this thing?"

"Absolutely none."

"_**Aaa**rg_gh!"

Almost complete with the tail, the group watched as the boy fell to the floor, cloak dispersing from around him.

Slowly, the band seemed to relax from the stances, and approach the teen. Others, were simply to shocked to move.

"What was that? Did that really come from that boy over there?"

"I don't really get it myself, but, that boy just fought all of us to a standstill. If he has that much power, I really don't feel like fighting him again."

* * *

><p><em>(AN): So, what'd ya think? Let me know in review, and I'll be uploading my other stories as well later on this weekend. Have a great day, and remember, your words give me inspiration to continue. R&R._


	8. Chapter 8

**Initiation**

Inside a blackened room, several individuals sat around a circular table. Before them was a holographic display, replaying the events of the vicious battle encountered upon the space station mere minutes ago. All eyes in the room were riveted on the video, and it was partially due to the fact that the playing hologram was the only source of light anywhere to be seen within the darkened atmosphere.

"I think you all know why I've called you here."

The footage stopped on a stilled image, the demonic youth that had been engaging the justice league captured perfectly in a roaring expression.

"Is it because of the child?" a feminine voice asked aloud.

All eyes went to the speaker briefly before shifting to the next, the lights beginning to return to fluorescent illumination.

"Yes."

A pair of yellow-orange eyes shone softly in the slowly lit room,"What is wrong? Is my mental summation of the boy's health not direct enough?"

"No, it's just that we have little to no _other_ information on him... That makes him dangerous. To us, to the league, and to others as a whole. There's just not enough information on him."

Finally the dimness of the room was brightened by the glow of the lights, and Flash was the first to announce his thoughts,"Aw come on Bats, you heard from Jason the same as us-"

"That child was able to fight evenly with seven members of the Justice League, unconscious, and possessed by his own demonic blood. His powers were only amplified by one of our own, and who knows if that ability can include the rest of us. If that boy had been awake and losing it, it could've been worse...much worse." The cloaked hero harshly cut in.

The green lantern looked up from his spot ,"You're looking for a weakness.."

A nod from the dark knight came first,"I don't like having someone we can't stop aboard this station, too many things can happen."

Nothing but silence and engines sounded for a long moment as those words were taken in, yet it was Superman's answer that brought them all back,"That child is Jason's son, Batman, I believe that he should at least be here to have a say on things."

"_Why_. He was the one who him here in the first place, if someone had died, it would be on his hands." The bat-themed hero all but growled out.

"Are..are you afraid of him, Bruce?" It was Hawkgirl's turn to respond as she held a slightly shocked look on her face.

The tension in the room increased tenfold as Batman whipped around in a flash towards the Thanagarian warrior,"_What_?"

Gazes uneasily went to the Amazon as she she responded,"Shayera's right. I've never seen you so rattled by someone before. Not even the Joker-"

"It's not fear, but concern Diana. Concern for the lives of everyone here within the tower. I can't have some metahuman storming through here without some kind of insurance against him going berserk and killing someone."

She recoiled a bit from the harshness of the tone, yet she continued on," I understand that Bruce, but, we can take care of ourselves.."

It was Zatanna that piped up with a reply this time as he said,"Then, if it's information that you lack.. Why not just test the boy? See what he's made of?"

Diana spoke up,"A test of what exactly? I do not believe that the boy needs a test of valor or merit?"

John answered with a brief nod of his,"Take it as an initiation of sorts, we get to see his skill set and figure out just what we are gonna do with him."

The man of steel interjected solemnly,"Guys, I really think that Jason should be here... It would make all of this easier."

Flash brought up his own thoughts on the matter saying,"Oh! I get it, kinda like that old proverb, Keep your friends close-"

"And your enemies closer." Finished Batman, with a satisfied smirk.

* * *

><p>"Ugh, I feel like I was hit by Chouji using that enlargement jutsu of his."<p>

Darkness gave way to too bright a light as the ninja snapped his eyes closed with a hiss.

**_Psstch_**

"Ah, you're awake! How are you feeling?"

Shielding his face with his hand, the teen looked to see Jason Blood standing by his bedside.

"Old red?"

The mage allowed a chuckle to escape his lips at the nickname used for him, and responded,"Interesting name, I like it. We must be on our way, there are some things that must be discussed, but before that...What is your name?"

"Naruto. Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto. What is it that we're supposed to be talking about, if I can ask?"

Helping the boy up and out of the bed, he spoke calmly,"Everything. Where you are to stay, what life we are to help you establish, your powers, and your transformation."

The youth stiffened at the mention of the last word,"Transformation? W-what do you mean?"

As he started to ponder the meaning of Jason's words, a few strands of strawberry blonde hair dropped down into his vision. Reaching out to it with slightly shaking hands, the once blonde shinobi came to the horrifying realization that it was his.

"Aaaargh! _What is this?_ The hell happened to my hair?!"

Glancing at the man beside him, he asked hurriedly,"Is this what you meant by transformation?!"

With a shake of the head he received a negative,"I mean your other one. The one resembling a...kitsune, I believe is the term, that allows you usage of your demonic foxfire. You went berserk while passed out earlier and single-handedly fought on equal footing with members of the Justice League, myself included."

Naruto merely sat on the edge of the bed in complete shock, he couldn't believe what all he had just heard.

'I had five tails?! I went berserk..again? Guys, do either of you know what the hell is going on here?!'

Minato spoke up first,'Your seal. It hasn't fully closed as of yet, so it's still absorbing energy. Your body, however, had reached it's maximum capacity for youki at the moment; causing to you to go rampant while still unconscious. I don't know about the fire though..'

'Kit, it was probably because of the seal. It isn't just pulling energy from inside your body, but outside as well. I suppose if you had a demon fighting you, the seal would take in the youki or demonic energy and attempt to purify it for your body's use. In other words, your going to be gaining new abilities possibly until this thing closes. That is quite unique...and dangerous for you right now.'

Confused, the youth questioned his foxy bijuu,'What do you mean?'

'I'll explain later, it's a part of your demonic rules lesson. We'll get to that later.'

Coming back to reality, the blue-eyed teen shook his head before heading to the bathroom, clothes in tow.

* * *

><p><strong>{AN}: Well now, finally managed to push this one out... .**  
><strong> Lol Anyway, hope you don't mind the talking, next chapter will be back to the good stuff! Fans of NSA or SAO are gonna get a little sumthin' soon so be on the lookout. <strong>

**This is Gekko signing off, Ja'ne...**


	9. Chapter 9

**{A/N}:** Yo! How are you guys doing? I know it's been a while, but believe me when I say that I had a heck of a time with making this next chapter interesting for you all! I want to send a thank you to Rainbowlalaland for her contributions to this story as my Beta. Now, without further waiting, here's your next chappy.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Onlookers<span>  
><strong>

_Pap.._

_Papap..._

_pap.._

The repeating sound echoed through the area, creating an almost rhythmic pattern alongside the torrential downpour tapping at the windows of the loft. Soon enough the repetitions slowed to a stop until breathing was the only thing heard aside from the rattle of chains and a the patter of rainfall.

"I..can't believe...this."

You are an anomaly that almost cost the lives of several people on this station. It had been decided that you are to be tested to see if you can handle the responsibilities of a hero, in spite of your recent actions. However, you are on house arrest until I contact you to confirm your test date. I will also personally be looking into finding you a...monitor in the event that you lose control again. Understood?

'How dare he?! I wasn't even conscious, and he treats me like the attack was my fault!'

Anger coated him in a red aura, and with a feral roar, he slung a punch that tore through the bag before him. That wasn't what elicited a cry of surprise from him though, no, it was the sound of glass shattering upon the ground that shocked him right out of his emotional venting.

"Wha-what just happened?"

'Kit! Be calm.. Your hanyou* powers are almost directly linked to your emotions since your change. Until you gain full mastery over them, they will fluctuate and sporadically activate based upon certain emotions that you have. Your foxfire is connected to your rage, the angrier you get, the stronger the flames and that is something we can't have if you are going to survive long in this world.'

Shaking his head in silent agreement, the one-time blonde merely went to the showers, desperate to cool himself off.

* * *

><p>Bruce Wayne sat in his office in Wayne Enterprises typing away at a report when his intercom beeped.<p>

_(Mr. Wayne, Ms. Diana Prince is here to see you.)_

"Thank you, Glenda, send her in."

A moment later his door opened, and a tall raven-haired woman entered. She wore a sleek black pencil dress that stopped right above her knees, and revealed a good portion of her back, yet this was covered by hair. Adorning her ears were a pair of crescent moon earrings, and she also wore a wide-brimmed black hat that hid much of her face save for a pair of ruby colored lips. This enamoring mystery woman removed the headwear shortly after closing the door to show that it was none other than his fellow leaguer Wonder Woman in disguise.

Leaning back in his chair, the billionaire playboy offered,"So, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit Ms. Prince?"

"Bruce.. It's about the child."

A sigh escaped his lips as he felt his eyes roll, he knew it was coming.

"Are you sure it was the right thing to do? I do not believe that putting him in isolation on his first day awake is a good.. Gesture of faith, as your people put it."

"The term is 'Leap of faith', and I'm sure. We don't know what that boy is fully capable of, and he almost killed several of us while not even being conscious. You can't expect me to allow him out into a city where he could very well lose control again and actually kill civilians."

A shake of the head was the amazons answer before speaking,"I'm not saying that, but to not let him have some kind of contact with the outside world is just as bad as placing the boy in a prison cell. That can't possibly be good for him either."

"What would you have me do? Have him followed by a team that couldn't hope to handle him? That's the same thing as asking whoever watches him to be prepared to die."

"Bruce! Then put someone on him who cannot be touched by death! There are several members who are more than capable, and powerful as well. You mustn't allow fear to cloud your reasoning, and you must keep your word as a man. I know you to be honorable, do not make me change my thoughts of you because of a child..demonic powers or no."

With that, the princess turned to walk out of the office. Yet as she opened the door, his voice stopped her,"Diana."

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>Stepping out of the bathroom, the whiskered youth walked over to a door, and upon opening entered into a walk-in-closet. It wasn't large by any means, yet it was more than your average loft would hold.<p>

'Still can't believe old red bought me all these clothes. The guy's loaded!'

'**That may be true Naruto, but you must not take advantage of his kindness. Besides, we have a lot of training for you to catch up on. Learning within the seal is good, but it only helps you regain so much skill.**'

"Hai hai. I've been training like mad since I got back from that..meeting. I just feel like taking a break, maybe exploring some of the city a bit. Being on house arrest is driving me crazy!"

'**_I agree kit, being in this bird cage of a home is too dull. You need to go out and actually see what this world has in store for you. I think the experience would be..Eye opening._**'

Pulling out some clothing, the strawberry-blonde dressed and checked himself in the mirror. White dress shirt buttoned up with just enough space for his necklace and headband to show openly on his throat. The cotton fabric was inlaid with a pair of Pegasus going across the shoulders and down the right side of the front, and under it he wore a black shirt to prevent it from being see through along with a pair of black slacks. He had seals drawn in on both wrists and thighs, in case he needed a weapon in an emergency. His father had been the one to suggest it saying how one never knew what situation could come up. Both sets were hidden by the clothing he had just put on as he grabbed a pair of black and white high top shoes to wear on his feet.

"Man, I really look good with this on."

"I'm glad you think so."

Turning, he leveled a shocked gaze on Jason Blood as he stood in his doorway.

"So, mind sharing with me where you plan on going?"

"I..I thought you were headed out of town?"

A chuckle came from the man as he nodded,"I am. Just had to grab my wallet. You, however...?"

"I just wanted to go check out the city, being cooped up here is driving me up a wall, and I wanted to explore a little. I'd be back in a few hours, and I needed to think."

Seeing the flash of reminiscing and pain in the young man's eyes left the old knight with his own sense of nostalgia. So, with a small shake of the head, he spoke.

"Well, batman has always been a little.. drastic at times. I don't mind, but do come back safe, this city isn't particularly welcoming during the evening hours."

Elation lit the boys face as he nodded vigorously and did something shocking..he hugged him,"Understood! I'll be safe, thank you!"

As the youth ran by and grabbed an umbrella, he heard the man call out to him,"Naruto! Wait, take this."

Holding out his hand, the redhead was handed a wad of green bills, each with a 100 marking its sides. Seems he was right about the man being loaded after all.

"Occultism is quite a profitable venture young one, if you ever become interested, let me know."

* * *

><p>The streets were crowded despite the dank weather that befell them, and the young ninja allowed himself to be lost in thought as he wandered along through the crowd.<p>

'This place is huge! It's nearly twice the size of Konoha!'

It truly was a marvelous place, even with the heavily gothic influences, it was a breathtaking experience for someone new to the city. His travels led him on a journey through most of upper Gotham, and even in spite of what he was told, as the blue-eyed teen went about he felt somewhat at ease.

'Is this what it feels like...to be normal?'

Nothing was said to the thought, as all three companions knew speech wasn't necessary. It was a daunting idea, that here, in a town he did not know; safety and normalcy were finally achieved. Yet the moment was short lived as two teens brushed by him, impatience in their tone,"Hey! Watch where you're going will ya?"

Curious, Naruto began following them, albeit at a slower pace than what they were making. In the end, his pursuit led him to a building with bright lights, loud music, and a massive line stretching from the door. He had stumbled upon a club, and as he observed he noticed that a few given individuals would approach the guard, and each would hand him some of the green bills he had on himself.

"Club...Alchemy?"

'Why do I get the feeling that I'm not supposed to go in there?'

'**_Come now, little one, it's about time you got to see what living was really like! Minato, tell him._**'

An exasperated sigh echoed in his mind before he heard his father's voice,'**Sochi, he's right. You need to live a little, don't worry about anything, Ky-Kurama and I will handle whatever happens internally.**'

'Eto...What are you talking about, internally?'

'**_Just get a move on kit for Kami's sake!_**'

Wincing, the youth cut the connection between himself and his other residents, hoping to stop the slight ringing in his head and ears. As he came up to the door, he noticed the same man from earlier step in front of him.

"You VIP?"

Nodding, the half-demon pulled out two of the green bills from his pocket,"This enough?"

The bouncer took the money from his hand and said,"Enjoy your evening."

Saying a quick thanks, the young shinobi walked by and entered the spot.

* * *

><p><strong>{Musical Insert: <strong>Lights by Ellie Goulding (Fytch remix)<strong>}**

Walking through the corridor, the teen found himself suddenly climbing stairs as he looked upon the scene before him awe. The pulsing vibration of the music drilled into not just him, but the entire place with the force a wreaking ball. The place was a disorienting mixture of flashing lights and darkness as he saw the blue colored strobes flaring about. The floor was dropped down to create a level of its own as everything else was scattered about the enormous area. Several balconies, pillars, and cages were also dotted in various places, with individuals dancing on or in them respectively.

He couldn't help but jump slightly as he walked over towards the bar, and was faced with a rather attractive brunette.

"Can I help you, handsome?"

'What the hell do I do?! I don't wanna scare her off!'

An amused chuckle seemed to come from both his mental companions, as Minato spoke. '**Ask her to surprise you. That'll give her time to make something for you, and you the option of talking to her a bit, though that might be difficult given the volume of the music.**'

Looking into the eyes of the woman before him, he said loud enough to be heard,"Surprise me!"

"You got it!"

**{MI:Somebody that I used to know by Gotye ft. Kimbra (Constantin Electro Remix)}**

The azure lights bled into a dazzling green as people proceeded off of the floor, yet there was an individual that caught the youth's eye. She was on the floor still, even as bodies were leaving, swaying to the rhythm of the music alone. He could see that while the lights altered the color within the building, it did nothing but illuminate the blue hair of the girl a normal blonde color.

"I see you've noticed her."**  
><strong>

"What?"

Turning his gaze, he was met with the sight of the bartender grinning at him. "She's here every night, just dancing the night away without a care in the world. She dominates this floor, while our little joker rules the upper levels."

Blinking in confusion, the redhead asked,"There's a hierarchy here?"

Setting his drink down, the brunette replied,"Yes, and if I were you, I'd leave her alone. Lady D doesn't like people messing with her beloved princess."

"Uh, right..."

Taking a swallow of his drink, the one-time blonde reacted in a manner befitting a newbie..He coughed and spluttered so much people thought him to be drowning.

"Oi! What the hell is this?"

A light giggle told him that the woman was laughing at him,"That's not funny!" he managed to wheeze out while sending a weak glare in her direction.

"Oh, I'm sorry! It's just that when you said surprise you, I thought you've had our blended liquor before. I apologize, here let me get you something better suited to a beginner."

Sitting up, the blonde felt his face heating as he came eye to eye with same girl he was just looking at not too long ago. Unable to tell the color of her eyes, he settled for merely gazing into them as the music changed once more.

**{MI:I remember by Deadmau5 & Kaskade}**

Violet swallowed the green glow as the next song began. It was then that the girl grabbed his hand and started pulling him to the floor, a small smile on her face as she mouthed only one word. "Come."

He felt the gazes of dozens of people as he followed after her, most probably from the shock that she had actually asked someone to dance with her. Soon enough, he was on the center of the floor, in a crowd of people that were already there at a loss. As the beat began to pick up, and probably sensing his dis-ease, she placed his hands on her hips and spoke directly into his ear.

"Follow me."

She started slow, gently swaying her hips from left to right, a pattern that the Uzumaki was quick to mimic. Whether it was the alcohol in his system, or just the music itself, Naruto mirrored her perfectly enough to make an Uchiha proud. Every gyration or rock that she made was met by one of his own, to outside viewers, they were in such synch that it was noticeable even amongst the group of people doing the same thing around them. Time seemed to become nonexistent, and only the singing was heard over the music itself. The whiskered ninja felt a certain peace come over him as he moved, his thoughts adrift,'So, this is what she feels? Heh, no wonder she never leaves the dance floor.'

As the track died down the DJ went to put on another, Naruto leaned by the girl's ear,"What's your name?"

Tilting her head towards his a bit she replied,"My friends call me Sapphira. But you can call me Luna."

Confused, he asked just over the music,"Why Luna?"

With that soft smile on her face again she began to walk away from him, yet right within earshot she called out,"Because it's my real name."

* * *

><p><strong>{MI: Sweet Dreams by Architekt (Dubstep remix)}<strong>

Making his way back to the bar, his eyes followed Luna as she traversed the stairs towards the upper balcony. He was brought out of his trance by a hand being placed on his.

"Have fun?"

Shaking his head a bit, Naruto answered.

"I don't know what happened back there."

Pointing up at the balcony above, the bartender leaned forward,"She took an interest in you."

Once again facing the woman he inquired,"Me? Why?"

"You were a new face in her territory, maybe she wanted to get to know you a bit. Speaking of which, I'm Dinah."

Sticking a hand out, she waited for his to bridge the gap. "Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto." As his hand clasped hers, he instantly reinforced it with chakra. The grip this female had was absolutely insane! After a few moments, she let go, an impressed and slightly shocked look on her face as she sat back down.

"Nice to meet you!"

Rubbing his sore appendage a little, he nodded,"Thanks, Nice to meet you too."

The two spoke for a while, with Naruto receiving more than one drink to help him get accustomed to his newly developing drinking experience. As they talked, he was given Dinah's number, and the promise to call it so he could get a tour of the city and learn more about his new home. Soon enough, his phone was vibrating, and with that it was time to for him to leave.

* * *

><p>As the young Uzumaki exited the club, he bumped into a woman traveling opposite of him. He caught her before she fell down and muttered a quick apology. He paused slightly as he looked at her, but it was only an instant before he continued on his way. Intrigued, the woman watched him leave, and as her cell vibrated she looked at it with a smile.<p>

"Well hello. Didn't expect to get a call from you,so, what's the occasion?"

_(Emily...Looker...I need you watch someone for me.)_

"I'm listening...Bruce."

* * *

><p>The redhead strolled the streets of Gotham with a smile on his face,'This night couldn't get much better.'<p>

* * *

><p><strong>{AN}:** Well there we have it! Hopefully this chapter can make up for the time that I've been gone, and hold you over until the next one. I know, there wasn't much action in this one, but I will make it up to you!

***Side Note:** Hanyou= Half-demon


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N):** Hello again everyone! I'm sorry I've been gone for so long. I've gotten another new job and it has me traveling a lot..so not so much laptop time lol. I gotta send a shout-out to Van Wrinkledick and RedXHazard for their in depth reviews and helpful information. I wanted to answer some questions that I see readers have real quick before I give the next chapter...

I made a mistake in using Zatanna's name, I meant to use Zatara, as that is the last name of the family. So from now on, that will be fixed.

Also, for those that don't quite get the flow of the story so far..Wrath (Not Raven's anger, but her half sibling) invaded Nar's world with his father Trigon, took over Naruto's body, and almost got him to strip the seal off. The action was stopped by Minato, and it turned out that Wrath's goal was to take over the chakra portion of the seal and steal the Kyuubi's chakra as his own. By killing Naruto, it was supposed to transfer the fox's chakra to him, but before the blonde died Circe enacted a ritual that summoned a demon of Trigon's.

Because Wrath was in a flux of energy, he was pulled by the ritual, and unwittingly had Naruto revived by Circe's spell trapping himself inside the youth and altering the seal to push nothing but demonic chakra. Also, Minato was fused with Wrath as a result. Now, the new Naruto is partially demonic, and as such gains a few..perks. One is the strength to match the justice league...at 5 tails. However, as you know, with strength comes weaknesses. One of which is magic being able to affect him.

Now, onto the story.

* * *

><p>'Gotta...keep...running!'<p>

A cold chill ran through the body of a slender blonde girl as she raced along the rooftops. The heavy downpour rendering all but a few feet visible, as the rainwater seeped down into her very bones. Her green leather attire was a mass of gashes and torn fabric as her breathe came ragged from the amount of running she had been engaging in.

'Can't...let them...catch me.'

Sliding over the grill of an old generator, she kicked off and in a flurry of movement, turned around and loosed four dangerously sharp arrows from the bow held tightly in her grip. She twirled around and restarted her race without even a glance to where her projectiles flew; gaining conformation from the sound of metal on metal, and snapping timber. Her mad dash soon brought the edge of the rooftop to her vision, and with not an inch of hesitation she leaped from its cement ledge.

'Their close..I gotta find a place to hide!'

* * *

><p>Leaving Club Alchemy in high spirits, the former blonde couldn't help it as his mind reminisced on the evening.<p>

'I can't believe I had such a great time! In spite of the prank you two pulled on me.'

_**"We told you you'd be alright. Besides, that was just too good a chance to pass up."**_

The blue-eyed youth gazed out into the rain, allowing his eyes to close and his mind to wander as he replied.

"I'm _so_ going to get the two of you back somehow, remember that...What is that?!"

Thought became statement as he faced the other side of the street. He had felt an influx of emotion; negative in nature, and it startled him as it seemed to come from above him on the other side of the street. What he saw added to his confusion as he saw three figures darting across the shadows.

**_'Kit, listen. What you just felt is the gift of sensing negative emotion and intent from those around you. Think of it like your sage mode sensory skill, except in that it extends beyond just feeling for chakra, since there are very few people here who have access to it in this world. You probably just picked up what those three up there were emitting.'_**

Nodding his head at the answer he received, he rushed over to an alleyway and began running up the wall. His intent to follow was blatantly obvious as he responded mentally,'If that's so, then someone's in trouble. I picked up fear from the first one, and two strong killing intents from the others.'

"It's possible that we're dealing with assassins here Naruto, be careful in your dealings with them. People like that don't normally like their targets being rescued."

'Of course not.'

* * *

><p>"...Done already? Tsk, I was hoping for more of a challenge, Artemis. Seems like<em> he<em> was right, this was too easy for me."

"We can't really blame her though, can we? She's not much good without a bow, and I'd like to think that we're just too damn good!"

Standing slow, pain racked Artemis's body as she leered at her pursuers. Her bowstring was split in half, as she had used it to catch herself as she fell. The jolt from her actions dislocated her arm, making her unable to use the limb at all.

'Tch. I'm in for it if I can get out of here! But, what the hell do I do?!'

"Oh well, seems like this chase has come to a close...Chesire, would you like to do the honors?"

A teenage female with pitch black hair stepped forward, her petite frame was adorned with some very gracious curves near her hips. She wore a solid green kimono cut short around the waist, allowing for generous amounts of leg to be seen, and on her face was a porcelain mask of a smiling cat. This was one of the world's most lethal assassins, Cheshire.

"I would, but I fear it'd be too boring. Why don't we both end this one, Ravager."

A man wearing a bodysuit of silver and black with an ammo clip strewn across his chest stood on the other end of the injured girl. A sword rested on his back, peeking from over his left shoulder, and a couple gun holsters were also present...yet empty. Leather gloves, boots, belt were a matching tan color; red lenses gleamed even in the rainy evening. Ravager braced, and crouched; ready to strike, with a vicious smile on his lips.

Together, both lunged for the girl in between them, intent on taking the girl out of consciousness. However, neither was prepared to be gazing up at the sky suddenly.

'What the hell?'

"Sorry to interrupt, but I couldn't let a cute girl get beaten on by two people...that's just too unfair."

* * *

><p>'W-who is this guy?'<p>

Artemis watched on in amazement as out of nowhere this strawberry blonde appeared, and flipped her two assailants onto their backs. To her, it was if she was some distance away; watching from afar.

'Wait..'

Gazing at her surroundings, she realized that she was on street at the end of the alley.

'How?! What did he just do?'

"Oi, blondie..."

Turning her attention to her savior, she watched him place two small blades on her pursuers throats. With a stoic expression, he asked,"Want me to do anything with these two?"

"Just who the hell are you?!"

Naruto glanced downward with one eye, taking in the form of Ravager warily,"Someone who can't stand for a man hitting a woman. Matter of fact, this conversation is over!"

With that, both hunters saw black in seconds.

"Now, you doing alright ms...Oi!"

Facing the girl he saved, he saw her just as she too lost consciousness and was falling. Luckily, he caught her just as her knees contacted with the concrete.

"Guess, I gotta wait for that name huh?"

"_Take her to the house Naruto, it may be best if you take the rooftops as well she looks like she needs medical attention._"

With a nod, the young Uzumaki was off, bounding quickly back to his home in Gotham.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Artemis POV)<strong>_

_I once had a dream._

_In it, I saw the world from the view of a bird. It was as if I saw everything, and to me, it was beautiful._

_i could feel the wind and rain fall around me as I flew, impeded by nothing as the steady pounding of my wings let me soar over the Gothic architecture of the city below. _

_Absolutely marvelous, stunningly breathtaking._

_Yet totally real in its surreality._

_**(POV End)**_

The blonde archer awoke to an unfamiliar ceiling, and she all but jumped up in panic. Then, she promptly groaned at the protest of sore muscles and stiff joints. Placing a hand to her head to stem the minor headache pulsing about, she weakly muttered aloud, "Ugh, this can't be happening."

She froze for a moment as she noticed something with a start, her hands were bare, and she wasn't wearing green anywhere on her person. Standing up as quickly as her injuries would allow, she made her way off the bed and towards the door. Yet she jumped again as she stepped on something pointy. A quick glance down told her it was a piece of paper, and picking it up she read its contents:

_Hey, if you're reading this know that there's no need to be afraid. If you want, you have several options right now._

_1) you can climb out the window behind you and run away from this place. However, you'd have to leave your uniform behind._

_2) You can come into the kitchen for a nice conversation about last night and retrieve your costume. _

_3) You can try to pick up your outfit and then leave through the window._

_Either choice is fine, but please consider that I have some tea waiting for you, and it's getting cold._

'The hell?'

Sighing, she came out of the room expecting a number of things. What received her however, was nothing that she was thinking. Standing in front of a large windowpane, a male figure with long strawberry blond hair was idly staring out at the city below him. In his hands was a steaming cup that left a mist on the window, all in all, the image was very...hot?

'I am not thinking of the guy who stripped me like that!'

"The kitchen is to the right, the tea is on the counter. I'm glad you chose to come out, It'd have been kinda troublesome to deliver your costume to you."

Caught off guard, the girl jumped slightly,'He didn't even turn around! What the hell is going on here?'

"Where is my bow? And my costume?"

"Both are right there on the dining room table, I washed your attire, as it was covered in blood and tears. I fixed the string on your bow as well..You seem displeased?"

Turning, the one-time blond caught sight of his female guest aiming an arrow directly at him. Cocking his head to the side, he blinked,"May I ask why your aiming that at me?"

"Answer two questions if you want to live."

A nod.

"One: Did you see?"

"See what?"

"My face."

A shake of the head.

"Speak."

"No. Also, while I _did_ change your outfit, I didn't see anything...extra, if that is your next question. I did it with a blindfold on."

"Pardon me if I don't exactly believe you."

A shrug from Naruto came before his answer,"Doesn't matter if you do or not. I helped you, and now my only request is that you explain why those two were hunting you."

"That..is none of your business."

"I disagree. Whoever was after you, now knows my appearance, meaning they'll be looking for me too. Depending on why they were after you, it may be best if you stay here. At least until my father gets back, he should be able to deal with your situation easily."

Artemis scoffed as she dropped her arms. "Deal with my situation? Hah! What, your dad a superhero?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. You know Jason Blood, correct?"

The girl gaped,"Y-your old man's _the_ Jason Blood?! As in Etrigan?"

It was the hanyou's turn to tense as his eyes narrowed,"There are only a number of people in the entire world knowledgeable enough to have that information...Who are you?"

The blonde was shocked as she took an unconscious step back,"Artemis crock. You saved me from a bust gone wrong, those two were hounding me and I couldn't shake 'em. I managed to get Ravager's gun from him, but Cheshire was a lot harder to deal with, especially since I've...encountered her before."

"Ravager, Cheshire? Who're they?"

A gob-smacked expression hit the girl as she spoke,"Ravager was the guy you knocked out, and the girl was Cheshire. They're both well-known international criminals with Assassinations and other such crimes on their resumes. They were supposed to eliminate anyone who tried to intervene on the heist. That person was unfortunately me, and this was my first night on hero duty too. Tch!"

"Look, you were doing the right thing, and got the short end of the stick. Why don't you try being with more people? I mean, if you're on a team you always have people to watch your back and you don't need to worry about being caught in a situation like last night again. If that doesn't help you, then try going about it the silent way, no one sees you, no one knows you helped or acted in any way. They just know that everything went wrong, out of nowhere."

Glancing at the man before her, she could tell he was reminiscing. A slight nod as she agreed with the thought,"So, what about you? How in the world did you save me?"

A small chuckle came before violet eyes met grey,"I was just leaving the club when I saw you and the others on the roof. I watched, and waited for the right moment to switch with you. Needless to say, it worked flawlessly."

"Wait, you were watching the whole time! You bastard!"

Holding up his hands as the blonde aimed her bow at him again. "No no no. I wasn't there til you were close to the alley anyway. I just intervened at a timely place so as to not become a liability."

The girl dropped her weapon once more noticing that the male's tone hadn't changed once, in spite of his placating actions.

"You...were you serious about me staying here? And, about that team stuff?"

"Totally. It's the best way to protect you right now, and honestly, I'm pretty sure it's better than being on house arrest."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Watchtower)<strong>_

Inside of a medical room Martian Manhunter, Wonder Woman, and Zatara were standing together. As they were conversing, they were soon joined by one Jason Blood, and after pleasantries ended they began to speak once more.

"How is everything, Jason?"

A heavy sigh left the ancient immortal's mouth as he replied," I don't like what I'm seeing Giovanni, that's for sure."

"What do you mean?"

"I believe that Naruto is not from this world."

Curiosity laced the amazon's voice as she asked,"Are you suggesting that he is from another world? One of those, aliens, as it were?"

Shaking his head, Jason answered succinctly,"I'm saying he was pulled here; aside from Circe's energy reading, the sanctum showed traces of a demon that I'm quite familiar with...one known for traversing universes."

"That kid's an inter-dimensional demon?"

All present turned to see the Flash, who had just entered into the room carrying a bundle of medical supplies with a gobsmacked expression.

"I think that my son's condition is similar to my own, with some...slight alterations. He had a seal engraved on his body that reacted to my energy. During the fight, I saw it when he assimilated my abilities; the seal must act as a circuit."

Scratching his head, the fastest man alive replied,"Care to put that in English doc?"

It was Jason's turn to rub his own scalp as he answered calmly," When an outside energy contacts Naruto's body, the seal automatically destroys the influence behind it; then either absorbs, reconstructs, or outright repels the power being used."

The sorcerer shocked as the warrior princess gasped," That's...impossible! How could he have such great power at such a young age?"

The green-skinned martian spoke up with a shake of the head," That boy has always held great strength. I, along with several others have noticed this from the moment we laid eyes upon him. I fear that he may have inherited more than what his control could handle, and if not looked after, he could very well bring calamity to this planet."

"Great Hera...then, what do you propose we do?"

Jason interjected,"Teach him. Allow to understand himself and his abilities, we've all fought him. We know that given a different set of circumstances, we'd have won, however we do not know at just what cost it would come by if he were made into an enemy. My issue is that in following Bruce's paranoia, we may be planting those seeds of mistrust in him already. Although it seems that he is quite caring and genuine with those he believes to be comrades and family."

A nod from John Jonnz," I would agree with that. Yet, how would we make the boy...accepting of us?"

"We show him that whether he is human or demon, that he does have a heart...and a conscience."

* * *

><p><strong>{AN}:** Chapter complete! If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask, and I will answer them at my earliest convenience. Review with your thoughts, if you hate this, love this, or like this...It's all welcome! Just don't flame it please, it's my only copy right now! Lol


End file.
